Alive Underneath
by atheniandemigodonfire
Summary: She's dead. But she never died. She's still alive. But she's also dead. Yep, that's right. Annabeth's dead. And alive. Gone. But still here. Midway between here and not here. All I can do is just watch her. Because I know there is nothing I can do to get her back. Rated T because I'm an idiot :) Previous title: Dead and Alive - Here then Gone
1. Prologue

**_A/N_: Hey. Long time since I've written a fanfic. Haha :) I didn't give up on fanfiction though. I've been reading other fanfics because I've had a MASSIVE writers block, no lie. For the past few months I have either had absolutely NO time to write a fanfic or I've run out of ideas on what to write and put up. For that, I am truly sorry.  
****This will be a multi-chapter, unlike my other one-shots. I had another multi-chapter up but had to take it down since it was preeetttyyy much pointless. So yea. I hope you like it :)  
****The days I will update are Fridays (Maybe), Saturdays (Maybe), and definitely Sundays.**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. But I will some day...**

**OH! And before I start, sorry for the shortness of this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Most people say stories are better starting from the beginning. They generally are, in some cases. But in my case, starting at the end would be better off. Maybe it isn't. But who cares? I have better things to do than just sit around and go "Once Upon A time". I might as well get straight to it.

She's dead. But she never died. She's still alive. But she's also dead.

Yep, that's right. Annabeth's dead. And alive. Gone. But still here. Midway between here and not here. Does this make any sense to you? Does it? Of course not. I'm a blabbering idiot. Stupid, madman Percy, going on and on about things that don't even make sense. Think what you want. I know what I'm talking about. Maybe you don't, but I do.

She just lies there. Every single day. Not saying a word to anyone. Not even me. Her eyes are glazed over, her body looking limp. I try to bring her back to me, try to coax her out of her "dreamland", as they say, but no matter what I do, she just lies there. I am at the point of breaking apart by the time I give up. I've given up on hope. I've given up completely. I've given up on the only person in the world who could keep me together and make me sane.

She's gone. My whole world, my love. Gone. Poof. Just like that. POOF. Haha… And there is nothing I can do about it.

But I guess we can look on the bright side… she doesn't give me any more lectures. That's good right? That's great actually…

Who the Hades am I kidding? It's terrible. And I think you and I both know it…

* * *

**Read and Review please?**

**ThapolloandPercabeth4ever  
xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY. Sorry, I know I said I'll update Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's. But I school just started and I've been busy. I have the WORST TIMING EVER. I could've started this story when I had PLENTY of time in the holiday, but noooo I had to start it when I was just about to start school. Typical me. Sorry :/**

**DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer will be put up on behalf of the rest of the chapters to come since I can't be stuffed doing them before each chapter. I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. Uncle Rick does, but I've heard rumors that he might be giving the rights to me ;) LOL YEEEAAAAHHH!**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Percy woke up to blinding light.

He thrashed about in his bed, turning left and right, screaming his lungs out.

Then he fell of his bed.

This was the normal routine for him. Go to sleep. Have a few nightmares. Wake up to blinding light. Thrash around in bed and scream. Fall onto the floor. Calm down a bit. Get up, get dressed, and visit Annabeth. Watch her do nothing for a whole day. Talk to her, tell her stories. Lose his patience and try to coax her to talk to him. Fail miserably then go back to his designated room. Have a shower, try to sleep. Fall asleep and have a few nightmares - over and over again.

He's been doing it for a few years now, not bothering to do anything else. Why should I do anything, he asks himself, if I don't have a life in the first place? In fact, my life is lying lifeless on a hospital bed and if she's not doing anything, why should I bother to do different?

As he is pondering over these questions, he absent-mindedly walks out of the visitor room (which he had been staying in for so long, it was practically his now) and automatically, his feet leads him to the door that held a room in which he had been in every day since she had been there.

Room 210.

Carefully he opened the door. And there she was. Annabeth. Staring into space like she did every single day since she had been there. He closed his eyes, tears threatening to slip out. The nurse, who was watching him, carefully came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's getting better you know. Just you wait and see, she'll be awake and opened to the world soon, I promise."

Percy nodded, avoiding her eyes, looking at Annabeth's lifeless ones instead. The nurse sighed and quietly walked out of the room, leaving Percy with his girlfriend, alone. No matter what happened to Annabeth, she would still be his girlfriend. And if she had to suffer, he would too.

Carefully, Percy sat down on the worn out seat next to her bed and held her hand like he did every time. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Annabeth, remember the time we got separated? Just a few months after we got together, Hera sent me halfway across the country. Remember that? For months, I lay asleep, and when I woke up, I forgot everything - everything but you, Wise Girl. And then I ended up at New Rome. I ended up at Camp Jupiter. I never forgot you. Remember how we saw each other again? How you flew into Camp in the Argo II? I was pretty amazed, you know. And how you knocked me down and told me to never leave you again?" Percy shook his head and chuckled at the memory. But the smile went away as quickly as it came.

"You know, I never thought you would fall in love with me. I never thought I would fall in love with you. I kind of thought of you as annoying at first, the way you always acted like you knew everything. But I grew to love that. And the more I grew to love your little habits, like giving me lectures and stuff, the more I grew to love you…" He frowned and looked straight into Annabeth's eyes.

"Annabeth, I know you can hear me. Please, try to get back to me. Fight and come back to me! I love you, please, come back. I need you. I – huh? "

It took Percy just a half a second to realise what had happened. Percy's mouth was gaping wide. She TWITCHED. Her fingers actually moved! She heard him! But then he began to doubt it. What if it was just his imagination? This thought ruined his sudden happy mood and he sat down again, not knowing that he had stood up in the first place.

"It's been 4 years now, Wise Girl. Please come back soon."

He brushed his lips over her forehead and put her limp hand against his lips. Before he knew it, he was asleep. And before he could stop it, the dreams started taking over his mind:

_"I can't believe it… I really can't believe it. We did it, Percy! We did it!" Percy looked at Annabeth's face, so filled with joy and happiness. A face with an emotion he has been longing to see for so many years._

_Percy pulled Annabeth into a hug, their faces just inches apart. _

_"Yeah, Wise Girl. We did it." He looked into those grey eyes that he came to love and unconsciously, their heads both started to lean in, lips almost touching…_

_"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_The scream was so loud, it almost made Percy deaf. He whirled around trying to find the source of the screaming when suddenly he realised… The scream came from Annabeth. Percy turned around, but Annabeth wasn't there anymore. He suddenly went into panic mode .He frantically looked everywhere, desperately calling out her name._

_"Annabeth?! ANNABETH! Where are you? Annabeth!"_

_In the distance, he heard his name being called._

_"Percy, get out of here! It's- ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Percy raced towards the direction Annabeth's scream came from. He made it just in time to see Annabeth fall to the bloody ground lying limp. The creature who had just dropped Annabeth, gave out a gruesome laugh, its golden eyes starting to glow up again. Its EIGHT eyes. _

_Arachne._

_"I have my revenge! I have now had my revenge! How dare she fool me! She will die, Percy Jackson. And you will NEVER BE ABLE TO SAVE HER!" _

_Percy's blood boiled. His anger reaching its maximum capacity. He growled and uncapped Riptide, ready to slash the ghastly beast in front of him back to Tartarus. But all Arachne did was laugh._

_"You will never get her back. She's as good as gone. You won't be able to save her. Haha! She's DEAD –"_

_Percy slashed the spider until he felt his strength weakening. Then he collapsed on to his knees next to the lifeless body of Annabeth Chase._

_Gently he shook her, trying to get her awake. He refused to believe she was dead, and carried her over to the remains of the Argo II, where he fed her ambrosia and nectar. _

_Percy's dream skipped forward a bit and now he was back in Camp Half Blood. He spent a few weeks feeding her more godly food, but she never woke up. She was only breathing slightly, each breath coming out as light as a feather. Annabeth's eyes didn't open until Piper came and did her charmspeak to Annabeth's soul. But even then, Annabeth was still lifeless._

_Since there was nothing the demigods, Chiron or even the Gods could do, they sent Annabeth to the hospital for special patients. Percy's heart filled with sadness. But he still had hope with him. Sadness might have overpowered his mind but even the teeniest of hope helped him get through those days without Annabeth by his side, physically._

_"Annabeth. I know you're coming back soon. And when you do, I'll be right here, waiting for you. I promise…"_

* * *

Percy woke up with a start. He checked his surroundings and found out he was still in room 210. And he was still holding on to Annabeth's hand. He sighed and kissed it, placing her hand back by her side. Outside, it was already dark and Annabeth's eyes were starting to droop. Percy laughed quietly to himself and kissed her on the forehead. Even though she was lifeless, she still managed to open her eyes when awake and close them when asleep. It was as if she was having a 24/7 never-ending dream.

Percy was about to leave, but before he did, he turned around to the now sleeping Annabeth and tucked a strand piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Wise Girl. Have a good night."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY! OHMYGODS. I am the worst person in the world! **

* * *

Annabeth POV

I stared out at the vast ocean in front of me. It was beautiful, the perfect shade of green and blue mixed together. Sea green. Like his eyes.

Percy.

I looked down at the white sand underneath my feet, tears falling freely. What had happened to him, I don't know. What's happened to me, I don't know. I haven't seen him in a really long time. I lost count of how many months I've been stuck here. Maybe it wasn't even months at all. Maybe it's been years. I wasn't complaining though. The island was beautiful. There was more than enough food and water for me to live on for a lifetime. My closet was full of the finest clothing in the world. But no matter how I looked at it, it would still be a prison to me. And the sea was the only thing keeping me away from getting back to him.

To my raven black haired, sea green eyed, strong and brave, yet careless and impulsive, Seaweed Brain.

I carefully walked to the edge of the water, letting the waves wash over my toes. My dress barely touched it, billowing away every time another wave came, as if it was teasing the water and saying "You'll never get to me; you'll never wet my fabric!" I let out a slight half-hearted laugh and sighed.

I have tried getting back. I've tried to swim back to him. Build a boat. I even went all out, designing a sling shot, which technically had no logic behind it since I was so desperate. I tried everything I could to get back. But every time I tried, there would be some sort of gravitational pull that would pull me back to the island. It was like I had no control over anything. And another strange thing was I felt as if I was _floating_. My footsteps were always light and when I moved; it felt like I was flying.

It was this that made me realise. It took only a few moments before my mind suddenly pieced everything together. Well, not everything, more like at least 1/6 of everything. I wasn't human. I was a _spirit._

The first question that popped in my head was "How?"

And, as if I was two separate beings, I answered myself. "Arachne."

It was my entire fault. I wasn't paying attention! I was blinded by my own happiness. That wasn't like me at all.

Suddenly, I doubled over, kneeling on the floor, a huge killer headache erupting inside my head as the horrible day repeated itself to me.

_FASHBACK_

_I linked my hands with Percy's as we went out and observed the damage. It was terrible. All the beautiful buildings collapsed rubble in its place. But I felt that I didn't need to worry about that yet. I had Percy next to me, and that's all that mattered._

_We stopped at a clearing, still hand in hand. I felt strong. We defeated the giants. We defeated Mother Earth. We were victorious._

_"I can't believe it… I really can't believe it!" I breathed out, a feeling of happiness spread through me, "We did it Percy! We did it!"_

_I smiled the biggest smile in the world. This one smile made up for all the other times when I didn't. I felt a tug on my waist as Percy pulled me to face him, humour dancing around in his eyes. His face was just inches away from mine as he whispered._

_"Yeah, Wise Girl. We did it."_

_I looked up into those beautiful eyes of his and suddenly got myself lost in them. Just as I felt his lip touch mine, something sharp stabbed at my heart._

_I screamed._

_Percy let go of me, obviously startled by the sudden noise and turned around to see what it was. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would've slapped on the backside of his head for not knowing it was ME._

_Before I could do anything, I felt a magnetic force pull me away from him, making me land on my butt. I struggled to turn back but I couldn't. The stabbing feeling in my heart doubled up as I scrambled to try get away. It was no use; whatever was pulling me was getting stronger. And then a glint on my leg caught my eye._

_A spider's web._

_I quickly pull out my dagger from where it was attached to my forearm and tried to cut it, but it didn't work. I shouted in frustration._

_"Is the little daughter of the Oh-So-Mighty Athena having trouble?" an evil voice whispered as the tugging on my leg slowly stopped. I stood up and was face to face with a spider. A huge one._

_Arachne._

_"What do you want, Arachne." I spat out, making sure to sound as venomous as possible. She only laughed._

_"Dear, dear, daughter of "Wisdom", I'm only here for one thing and one thing only." All of her eight eyes glared at me as she spoke the next word._

_"REVENGE!" _

_I gasp as I doubled over, pain shooting through me as her eight eyes started glowing, staring deep into my soul. I couldn't stop myself from screaming again. She laughed evilly, enjoying every bit of my pain and suffering. Over my ear piercing scream, I heard Percy's voice calling me. _

_ "Annabeth! Annabeth where are you!" I heard him call. I used all the power I had left in me to tell him to go away before it was too late._

_"Percy! You need to get out of here! It's – ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started shuddering violently as Arachne picked me up and held me in the most painful way possible._

_"Good bye, Annabeth…" She hissed out wickedly before dropping me. _

_The last thing I saw was the golden glowing of her eyes before falling into an eternal slumber._

_END FLACKBACK_

I stood up from where I was, tears falling like a waterfall down my face, shuddering from how vivid it was. It was as if I was experiencing it all over again. I felt helpless. I felt like an insecure little kid.

I let one last tear drop and turned back around to the little cottage I was living in. Before going in though, I slowly turned around, watching the sun set over the horizon, waiting like I always did. It was always around this time where I heard his voice. As if on cue, I heard a small whisper in my head,

"_I've given up on hope. I've given up completely. I've given up on the only person in the world who could keep me together and make me sane."_

I blinked back more tears as I recognized Percy's voice. Has he really given up on me? My thoughts were cut short as another whisper filled my head.

"_I'll be back tomorrow, Wise Girl. Have a good night."_

"Come save me, Percy…" I managed to say aloud as the ball of light started going down slowly, "I love you…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god's, guys, I am so sorry for not updating earlier, BLAME THE HOMEWORK FOR COMING IN TOO FREQUENTLY! I never knew school could be so hard. Gosh. **

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier, I know I said every week on the weekend and stuff but I've only just realised now how busy I will be this year. Lets just say right now that I'll update whenever I can. Again, I am TERRIBLY SORRY!**

**Anyways, this is Annabeth's POV. I wanted to do it to give you guys an idea of what Annabeth's "Dream World" is like. Its not all that bad really, is it? But its not that good either.**

**Read and Review? Any advice? Anything? Criticism? **

**Oh and by the way, this was rushed, I didn't bother editing it so sorry if there are any mistakes in here at all!**

**Love you all!  
ThapolloandPercabeth4ever**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N) YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY FRIGGIN' AMAZING! Arrrrrgggghhhh! All the follows and reviews :') Its not many reviews but IT STILL MADE MY DAY! I couln't stop smiling like an idiot for a whole day! Arrggghhh, so happy! You guys are all amazing, literally, you guys are the best people in the world! I'm so glad all of you like my story! Oh my gods, HAPPY MOOD! And all the views! OH MY GODS. Breathe and calm down... Ok. I'm good now :)**

**Anyways... This is more of a filler chapter. Don't worry, things will start to get a little more... INTERESTING in the next few chapters :') **

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV (Percy)

"Is she doing alright now?" The red haired oracle asked as she kneeled in front of Percy, a comforting hand on his knee as he shook his head.

Truthfully, Percy didn't exactly quite know if Annabeth was doing ok or not. It was too difficult to tell with her. He looked out the window and sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately, sighing. It had become a habit; if he had nothing to say he would sigh. If he didn't have an answer for a question, he would sigh. If he didn't know exactly how to respond to people when they talk about Annabeth, he would sigh. Sigh, sigh, and sigh.

"Rachel…" he started as his face formed a frown. Rachel looked up at him from her kneeling position expectantly, waiting for him to speak. She huffed out a little exasperatedly when he didn't carry on.

"Yes, Percy?" she asked patiently. Percy looked back at her a little confused, as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Rachel almost wanted to do a face palm right then and there.

"You were going to ask me something, Perce. What is it?" Percy's furrowed his eye brows as he thought about what he was going to say.

"Rachel, are you absolutely sure you can't prophesise anything about Annabeth?" he asked for the millionth time. Rachel rolled her eyes as she repeated the same answer she gave to him every time he asked.

"No Percy. I can't. I already told you, all I get out from it are headaches." Percy's frown deepened.

"But I will keep trying. Lighten up a bit. She'll get better."

A tear rolled down Percy's involuntarily and he quickly wiped it away with a flick of his hand. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly as if to smile as he looked at his mortal friend. He owed her anything and everything for being there for him.

Soon after, it was time for Rachel to leave. She turned around to face Percy and gave him a comforting hug, before frowning slightly and left.

Percy picked himself up from the chair and walked silently to the window.

Looking out into the world he hasn't been in so long, he felt sad. Sad for missing out on everything out there. But Annabeth... she needed him, he knew it. He had to be there for her if she wakes up: _when_ she wakes up.

Percy scolded himself. He couldn't believe he even started to doubt that Annabeth would wake up.

_She will wake up _he thought to himself. She was Wise Girl. _His_ Wise Girl. She would fight and come back to him. And he would be there for her. Forever and Always.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV (Annabeth)

She kicked the sand again, spraying it up in the air. It was just another boring day; another day without Percy by her side… and another day with no one around to comfort her.

"UGGGGGGHHHHH! I HATE YOU!" she shouted, to no one in particular. She hated her life so much. She hated everything. She hated every grain of sand on the island, every piece of nature growing from it, she hated how blue the sky was, and most of all she hated the sea for separating her from reality.

It was frustrating really, having nothing to do.

Life wasn't fair to her.

The fates must hate her right now.

Percy must be losing his mind.

The Gods must think she's insignificant.

Her siblings must've not loved her after all.

Suddenly, Annabeth's mood turned from anger to a full on breakdown. Why did she have to be stuck in this situation? She didn't deserve this!

_Of course you deserved it Annabeth._ Annabeth shivered at the voice inside her head. She deserved it. She deserved it for being stupid. She deserved it for not realising before. She deserved it because she was a daughter of Athena.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!" she wailed, sobs racking her body and she fell onto the soft sand.

"I want to go home…"

* * *

**Read And Review? If you hate it, you can tell me :) I don't mind really. Even if you're a Guest, just please review :) It would mean the WORLD to me :)**

**ThapolloandPercabeth4ever  
xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Muahahaha. I am back. And this chapter will either make you guys shocked, surprised and maybe even hate me. **

**Suicide and death in this chapter. Sorry if any of this triggers anything to anyone. Terribly sorry.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth's body shudders from silent tears as she remembers her melt down earlier in the day. She felt so weak, so vulnerable. She wanted it to end right then and there. The island was her living nightmare and she couldn't take it any longer. She could no longer afford to be brave and confident. Her barriers were down. She was going to go home whether anyone else like it or not.

The object beside her lay carelessly on the sheet of white sand, glinting in the moonlight. She never wanted to do this. It was her last resort. She never thought there would come a day where it finally came to this. But she was broken now. She was tattered. What she was about to do to herself hardly mattered, nor did it make a difference. Annabeth was willing to do anything to get off the island.

Even if it meant having to end her life.

* * *

Percy's body shivers as a soft breeze came through the window as he thinks over everything that has happened. He felt so helpless, so weak. He wanted her to come back right then and there. Every living day without her was a nightmare and he felt as if he couldn't take it any longer. He didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted her back the way she was before.

The hand he was holding was limp. This Annabeth was the one he still hasn't gotten use to. He still missed his old Annabeth, with her princess curls, her perfect Californian tan and her strategies and wits.

Percy stayed overnight in Annabeth's room, partly because he was unable to get up and go to his and also because he felt like there was something wrong. Percy felt a slight bit of tension in the air, as if something terrible was about to occur. Like something unexpected was about to happen.

And boy was he right.

* * *

Annabeth breathed in the cool air from across the sea. She took in the sight of the big green pool of liquid in front of her. She felt the grain of sand run through her fingers.

_Goodbye_ she says, looking around at everything one last time. Then she looks at the metal thing in her hands. Without a moments hesitation, she plunges the knife into her stomach before taking it out and falling towards the white sand beneath her feet.

Just as soon as she touches the ground, she is lifted away from her cursed island…

Forever.

* * *

Percy was just about to fall asleep next to Annabeth when he heard a sudden beep that drags out for a long time. It took him a second to realise what that was. He lifted his head up to the heart monitor that was connected to his girlfriend and his face visibly paled.

_No,_ he thought to himself, _this cannot be happening!_

He calls for the doctors and they come almost immediately, and get to work on her as soon as they walk through the door. They check her pulse, put an oxygen mask on her, give her shocks, but none of them work and Percy is watching them in the shadows, trying not to break down and scream.

After a few minutes of trying to revive Annabeth, a doctor walks over to Percy and says the words that had always been repeated in his nightmares. He lets out a scream and runs to Annabeth's side, crying and wailing, hugging her, kissing her lifeless lips, his body racking with tears as he bends over her and cries. His worst nightmare had come true.

His one and only Wise Girl, Annabeth Chase, was dead…

* * *

_Many, MANY years later._

An old Percy places a single flower on Annabeth's grave. He has been doing so, every Sunday since her death 60 years ago. And Percy felt his time with the world was going to end soon. Soon he'd be with his Wise Girl.

He fought for her after she had passed away. He only did things that he thought she would accept. Every time he fought a monster, he channelled his anger and sadness from Annabeth's death to his fighting.

And then his mother died. The only other woman that Percy had loved besides Annabeth. Percy never felt more alone in his life

As he looked down at Annabeth's grave, he let a tear slowly roll down his cheek and a smile grace his lips.

"We'll be together soon. I promise."

And as he walked home silently, each step taken a lot more effort than the other, he thought of what it might be like in the afterlife. And as he lay down to sleep, he felt his breath get more shallow.

Soon, he went into a deep sleep in which he would never be able to wake up from again.

* * *

Now you may think this story has ended. But it's only the beginning. You see, Percy's past life with Annabeth ended terribly. And fate gave them one more chance. One more chance to get it right. One more chance to live happily ever after.

One more chance to see what was really alive underneath.

Because somewhere in San Francisco, a baby girl with curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes is born.

Somewhere in Manhatten, New York, a baby boy with raven black hair and soothing sea green eyes is giggling at the sound of his parents' voice.

And if their paths were to ever intertwine, well lets just say this.

_It was always meant to be..._

* * *

**A/N: WELL. That was unexpected, huh? Yea, it was unexpected wasn't it. Told you this story was about to get interesting. I'm sorry if you weren't expecting this and you are now disappointed. But this story hasn't ended yet. Like I said.**

**This is only the beginning.**

**Review? It means a lot :') I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ThapolloandPercabeth4ever**


	6. PREVIEW of New Story

**A/N: Yea, last chapter was the ending :/ So disregard what I said in my author note in my last chapter. I WAS going to continue writing in this story, but it seems more fitting if I started in a new story, don't you think? Thank you to the people who made me realise that :') If you didn't, I would've made a huge mistake and carried on and this story would've been messed up… not that I'm saying it already isn't.**

**This story was kinda too short for my liking but #SOCKS right? (In case you didn't know what #SOCKS is, if you spell the word out loud, you're also saying the Spanish phrase "Eso si que es" which means "It is what it is" :') hehe, it's my new word :D)**

**So I'm going to start a new story, leading off from this one. I guess you can call it a sequel… let's call it a semi –sequel? A demi-sequel? I don't know. Here's a little preview though :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE YOU START READING THIS!**

_SUMMARY: Percy joins his long lost lover in the underworld, only to find that she had gone for rebirth again. Percy, heartbroken and lost, also goes for rebirth, knowing he will lose every memory he has of Annabeth and that he might never meet her again in this world he was about to join. AU._

_._

The couple looked at their new born beautiful baby girl. She had beautiful blonde hair like her mother. Startling grey eyes like her father. Her eyes held wisdom just like her great grandmother. And she was perfect in every way.

"What should we name her?" the woman asks, careful to whisper as to not scare the baby in her arms.

"We shall name her Annabeth," says the man, looking at the baby with love in his eyes.

"We shall name her after my grandmother. She looks remarkably like her. It's only fitting. Annabeth Chase Smith."

"Chase?" The woman asks curiously. "Why Chase for a middle name?"

"It's only fitting." The man replies.

"It's only fitting."

* * *

"Perseus Jackson Blackburn! What do you think you're doing?" the little baby boy of only 5 months old gurgles at the sound of his father's voice. The man chuckle and picks up the baby, spinning him around before clutching him close to his chest.

"Naughty boy, Percy, what would your grandfather say?" says the man, tickling the boy's chin. The baby giggles before wriggling out of his father's arms and starts crawling down the hallway. The man shakes his head and follows the baby, laughing at his little boy and his antics.

"Percy? Where have you gone?"

"Ahahaaa, achoo!"

"There you are, my boy! Dada found you!"

"Dada! Dadaaa!"

The man picks up the boy and wipes his nose and chin with a soft hankie. Out of the door at the end of the hallway walks out a woman with honey blonde hair and green eyes.

"Perseus… What are we ever going to do with him, Julia?" The man asks the woman.

The woman laughs, taking the boy away from his father.

"I don't know, Jacob." She replies.

"All I know is, it's time for your nap isn't it, my little baby?" she says, jiggling the boy in her arms.

"ahahaaa, gurghalerelsohahe."

* * *

**A/N: So yea, this chapter is still getting worked on, but it will be part of the Prologue of my new story.**

**The new story will be called "Together Again". It will be Half – AU (If that is even possible).**

**See you later :) Please look out for my new story :) It will be longer and hopefully better than this one :P**

**Thank you for all your support, special thanks to the people who have reviewed, favorited and followed :') You guys are simply the best, no arguments, no hesitations, you're all just straight up amazing.**

**ThapolloandPercabeth4ever**  
**xoxo**


End file.
